


Again, Again, & Again

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides he's not going to be able to wait for Liam's shift to be over. (shameless porn, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, Again, & Again

_i really want u right now xx_

Liam’s breath catches in his throat, his clothes suddenly feeling a little too tight. His mobile had buzzed five minutes ago, but he’d told himself he’d finish up one last report and then check it.

The text is from Zayn, of course. Zayn, who’d had the day off and promised Liam he’d just stay in and clean the house. Obviously, it isn’t just cleaning on his mind. His mobile buzzes again.

_can u come home early?? ;)_

Liam sighs. He has a lot of work to get done, and he knows that the chief has been thinking about promoting him. There’s a lieutenant’s position open, and while Liam’s good at his desk job volleying calls and writing up reports analyzing the fires he and his team extinguish, he knows that he’s capable of more. And a salary a notch higher isn’t unattractive either.

It doesn’t look good to dip out of work early, Liam knows this. But his mind is conjuring up images that are hard to resist, and the next message illuminating his mobile screen doesn’t help.

_i’m really hard li...i want you so bad xxx_

Liam sets his pen down carefully, feeling a little lightheaded. He’s already put up a mental wall to suppress his imagination from wandering to what’s waiting for him back at the house. He responds to Zayn with fingers that only shake a little bit.

_half an hour._

*

Zayn grins wickedly when he gets Liam’s response, knowing how difficult it can be to tear his boyfriend away from his work. He’d really been trying to focus on all the cleaning he’d been planning on doing, and he’d gotten through the kitchen before he’d gotten unfairly, unbearably horny. It wasn’t his fault. Both him and Liam had been working a lot lately, and of course their schedules were near perfect inverses of each other, leaving next to no time to enjoy each other. They hadn’t had sex in more than a week, and for Zayn, that was simply unacceptable.

_Half an hour._ Twenty-five minutes, now.

*

Liam manages to keep a clear head until he gets to their street, and then he can’t resist speeding down the quiet residential avenue, turning into the driveway too fast and fishtailing a little. He can’t be bothered to care, and he grabs his briefcase and exits the car recklessly, trying not to look too much as though he’s fleeing a crime scene.

“Zayn?” he calls anxiously as he shuts the door behind him, throwing the deadlock just for good measure.

“I’m in here, babe,” and _fuck_ if his voice isn’t already rougher than normal. It’s coming from their bedroom.

Liam cracks open the door, almost cautiously. His mouth drops open at what he sees.

Zayn’s laying there, on the bed, in nothing but his tiny black briefs, palming himself through the fabric. His hips roll into his own hand as he stares into Liam’s eyes, biting his lip. Liam meets his gaze evenly, swallowing the saliva that’s suddenly accumulated in his mouth. If there’s one thing to be said about his boyfriend, it’s that he can certainly put on a good show.

He walks over to Zayn on unsteady legs and traces his fingers down his chest. “Couldn’t wait?”

Zayn sighs at the contact. “You were taking too long.”

Liam smiles, and he knows his eyes are crinkling up in adoration because Zayn smiles a little bit too, playfully. “Come here,” he says, impatient now.

Liam obliges, pulling off his shirt hastily and crouching over Zayn on the bed, connecting their lips. Zayn’s hands stroke up his back and his legs wrap around Liam’s waist. Liam can feel Zayn’s feet flexing against his thighs, hands skimming greedily across the expanse of his back. He always likes to be touching as much of Liam as he can when they’re together, and since they haven’t had the chance to make love in a while, it seems that he’s feeling starved for attention.

"I missed you," he whispers fiercely into Liam's neck as he breaks away. Liam kisses his hair, lets his broad hands wander across Zayn's shoulders and chest.

"It's barely been a week," Liam chuckles into his collarbone. But he knows, knows that a week without sex is like an eternity for Zayn, that he'd like to sleep with Liam three times a day if their schedules were more forgiving.

Zayn just reaches up his back and grips Liam's hair with his hands, pulling him back to his mouth. Liam can feel Zayn's cock pressing into his hip, knows that there's a reason Zayn is grasping him so tightly with his legs and rubbing up into his body.

"I want you to fuck me," Zayn murmurs silkily into his ear, doing his best to grind his hips up against Liam's.

Liam swallows thickly. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He presses a final kiss to Zayn's jaw and straightens up. Zayn unwraps his legs from around Liam's waist and sits up too. He bats Liam's hands away from where they're fumbling with the zipper of his pants, and Liam lets him. He knows that Zayn likes to do this himself.

Zayn focuses all of his attention on the task at hand, bending forward to carefully undo the button on Liam's jeans and tease his zipper down. He kisses the bulge in Liam's boxers playfully before he tugs his trousers down and then almost reverently eases his boxers off, staring as Liam's cock is freed. Humming happily, he licks delicately up the vein on the underside and presses a soft kiss to the tip before he lies back and stares at Liam expectantly.

Liam sputters. "That wasn't very nice, you could at least follow through."

"I didn't even mean to, I just couldn't resist," Zayn insists. He wiggles around on the mattress impatiently. "C'mon, Li." 

Liam reaches forward to pull Zayn's briefs off. He's already sticky with precome, cock dark with arousal. Liam gives him a brief squeeze, eliciting a little squeal before he reaches down to Zayn's entrance, fumbling around on the endtable for lube.

Zayn shakes his head. "You don't have to, I already did myself."

Liam raises an eyebrow, because Zayn isn't lying. He's already slick and yielding to his fingers. "Must've been really eager."

Zayn ignores him and pushes against Liam's fingers, obviously wanting more. "Hurry up," he moans, and he sounds so filthy that Liam can't resist smoothing some lube over his own erection and moving closer between Zayn's splayed legs. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Liam asks anxiously. He doesn't want to hurt Zayn.

"God, _yes_ , Liam, fucking _christ_ ," Zayn practically shouts at him.

“All right, all right. Calm down.” Liam murmurs, placing his broad hands on Zayn’s hips and guiding him onto his cock. Zayn groans as Liam drags him slowly down the sheets, eyes narrowing to slits and locking with Liam’s. He hisses when Liam’s all the way in and his nails drag down Liam’s biceps. 

Liam gives him a few moments to adjust, but Zayn’s shifting his hips against Liam faster than Liam himself has time to process the sensation of Zayn wrapped around him.

“Go,” Zayn demands, rocking against him more insistently. Liam slides his hands to grip the sides of Zayn’s torso and begins moving, suppressing a groan at how nice it feels. Zayn whimpers and digs his nails into Liam’s arms, his cock still lying swollen against his hip. Liam reaches down and slowly strokes him as he sinks into Zayn’s body again, and Zayn lets a filthy moan pour out of his mouth as he tips his head back, eyes falling shut.

“Liam,” he purrs, regarding him through eyes that are barely slanted open. His fingers knead Liam’s biceps, eager to touch as much as he can. “Harder.”

Liam swallows, his throat suddenly dry. He can go harder. He gets himself pulled almost all the way out and snaps forward. He can feel the impact to Zayn’s body from where he’s gripping his sides, and he presses him down on the bed as he begins to fuck him harder.

Zayn gasps, and Liam can feel his feet on his lower back, his legs curling around Liam’s frame in pleasure. His back flexes, arching his hips closer to Liam and straining against his hands. Liam holds him steadfastly, though. He knows he’s rubbing just over Zayn’s prostate, and if he concentrates hard enough, he can hit it dead on. He shifts the angle of his hips just a little - and there. Zayn yelps and his body tenses, nails dragging down Liam’s back now.

“Yeah,” he moans. “Thassit, Liam.”

Liam snaps his hips into the spot a few more times and Zayn is writhing beneath him, his legs slipping all over the place and hands frantically clawing at Liam’s back.

“Touch me,” Zayn breathes. “T-touch me, please, Li, god.”

Liam’s brain can barely rally the muscle control he needs to reach down and fist Zayn’s cock sloppily, considering he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last himself, but he does, and Zayn whines and arches into his touch.

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna -” Zayn’s voice is breathy and high pitched, his limbs completely locked around Liam’s pistoning frame. He climaxes with what’s almost a scream, muffled into Liam’s shoulder as his body shakes.

Liam only pumps into Zayn a few more times before he’s coming inside of him with a growl, struggling to hold his hips still as his cock pulses.

When he carefully pulls out of Zayn, he collapses on the bed. Liam gets exhausted after sex, and Zayn is always willing to cuddle.

Zayn sighs in contentment, and turns onto his side to face Liam. “That was nice.” He kisses the end of Liam’s nose, and then makes for his lips. Liam kisses along halfheartedly, jaw hurting from being clenched shut thanks to his attempts not to moan.

It’s when Zayn licks into his mouth in earnest and hitches a leg up and over Liam’s hip that he begins to expect something is up. He reaches a hand accusingly down to Zayn’s crotch to feel nothing other than a hard-on under the sheets. Zayn hums in appreciation.

Liam sighs and breaks the kiss. “How do you do it?”

Zayn shrugs a shoulder and attacks Liam’s lips again. “Dunno. Wanna go again?”

“God, baby. I’m really tired. I might fall asleep in the middle.” It’s happened before, and Zayn didn’t speak to him for hours.

Zayn's lips purse. That wouldn't do.

"How about I just ride you?" he chirps, hopping onto Liam to straddle his lap.

Liam makes a strangled noise. It isn't often that Zayn offers this, usually preferring Liam to do the work. He isn't sure that he can conjure up the energy to come again, though.

As though reading his mind, Zayn smiles. "Don't worry," he purrs. "I'll take care of you, Liam." He slides down Liam's body to take his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and tonguing Liam's sensitive slit until he's moaning. Usually Zayn wastes a lot of time teasing, but right now he seems to want to get to the point.

Liam's hard again in moments, even though his muscles are protesting and he knows he'll be monumentally sore in the morning.

Practically purring in satisfaction, Zayn slithers back up Liam's body, tracing his cock with a finger on the way up. Spreading his legs and gripping the base of Liam's cock, he bites his lip in concentration and lets out a shuddery sigh as he sinks down.

"Christ, Z," Liam's hand flies to Zayn's hip, more to steady himself.

Zayn’s head falls forward, palms planted on Liam’s chest as he adjusts to the more extreme sensation. His breath comes in short little puffs as he starts experimentally moving his hips, just shifting around on Liam’s lap. He makes a little noise, presumably when Liam’s cock brushes his prostate, and starts raising himself up slowly. Liam takes a sharp breath as he sinks back down, his cock feeling Zayn inch by inch.

“Liam...you’re so big...” Zayn’s moaning, and Liam blushes brightly. It’s different like this, because while he might be used to Zayn being filthy in bed, Liam doesn’t feel in control here. He kind of likes it. Zayn’s picking himself up again, thighs tense where they’re straddling Liam’s torso. He starts going faster, then, little gushes of air leaving his lips every time he sinks back down on Liam’s cock.

 

Liam is utterly entranced by the sight before him: sweaty, flushed Zayn, his cock slapping against his stomach with every bounce. His lips part and his eyebrows draw together as he concentrates, and he arches further back until his hands are resting on Liam’s thighs, hips churning away up and down his cock.

Liam doesn't feel himself losing control until it's too late, and this time he feels completely helpless as he comes, orgasm ripping through him almost painfully.

Zayn pauses and grins dirtily, stroking a hand down Liam's chest. "See, there, I knew you could do it, baby."

Liam barely processes his words, brain foggy with bliss and the sensation of Zayn rocking his hips lazily on Liam's still-jerking cock.

As he floats back to awareness Zayn presses lips to his ear. "I didn't come yet, though," he whispers, and Liam swallows. He knows what's next.

Zayn pulls off of Liam carefully, cock still straining against his stomach. "Up, up, up," he chirps at Liam. Liam thinks it must be some Hereculean feat of love that he's able to drag himself up onto his elbows. Zayn's turned himself around, facing away from Liam on his hands and knees.

Liam groans. This is really too much. Zayn's literally overflowing with come, Liam's come. It's dripping down the insides of his thighs obscenely. Liam raises shaky hands to Zayn's ass, spreading his cheeks carefully and holding them apart. Zayn hums in appreciation, peering at Liam upside down from where he's resting his forehead on the mattress.

"You're so good to me, Liam," he sighs. "Mf, god.”

Liam’s buried his lips in the cleft of Zayn’s ass, licking the taste of his own come away sloppily. He’s exhausted, and his jaw and tongue are already sore, so he isn’t using quite as much finesse as he might normally. Zayn doesn’t seem to mind, making pleased sounds and gripping the sheets. He whines when Liam flicks his tongue past his entrance, voice nearly broken. 

“More,” he moans hoarsely, shoving his ass back into Liam’s face. Liam licks into him deeper, lips rubbing against Zayn’s sensitive skin. He places a palm on Zayn’s lower back and presses him down on the mattress wordlessly, parts his thighs a little, and goes back to work. The combination of the sensation of Liam tonguing into him and the obscene noises his mouth is making have Zayn rutting into the mattress, gnawing on a knuckle to stave off his orgasm.

He melts into the mattress, though, when Liam somehow sneaks a finger in past his tongue to stroke at the edge of Zayn’s prostate.

“Liamliamliam...” Zayn’s voice is getting breathier and higher and finally, his back tenses up and Liam sees his hips still, lips open in a silent cry as he comes. He presses a soft kiss to the small of Zayn’s back with swollen lips, resting his head there until Zayn turns his face around to smile dizzily at Liam.

“We made a mess,” he murmurs, voice gravelly. Liam nods in agreement and hoists Zayn up over his shoulder (if he’s going to be sore in the morning, he might as well do it right). He carries his limp boyfriend over to the couch on the opposite wall of their room, snatching a comforter from the floor on the way.

“Deal with it in the morning,” he mumbles, pulling Zayn close to him. Zayn giggles and nuzzles his neck, kissing softly and smushing his face into Liam’s chest. Liam hooks his chin over Zayn’s head, arm pulling him flush to his body.

“You’re a champ for keeping up,” Zayn says, muffled.

Liam rolls his eyes. “I could keep up with you any day, Malik.”

He feels the curl of Zayn’s lips against his sternum. “If that’s the case, I’m up for round three.”

Liam reaches around and pinches Zayn’s ass, making him flinch. “Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) read more of my stuff on tumblr - wester-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
